Currently, an increasing number of applications are installed in a terminal. Using three applications, namely, the Huawei Cloud, the Mobile QQ, and the WeChat, as examples, because each application has a different heartbeat period, each application periodically wakes up the terminal according to its own heartbeat period, so as to ensure a connection between the application and a server end or that some statuses in the application are refreshed. Generally, power of these applications is about 50 mAh per hour, and for a 1820 mAh battery level of Honor smartphone, power consumed by opening a screen, dialing and answering phone calls, the Huawei Cloud, the Mobile QQ, and the WeChat accounts for 65.9% of the battery level of the terminal.
Because each application of the foregoing terminal has a different heartbeat period, the terminal in a standby state is often woken up by clocks of these applications, and cannot enter deep sleep, leading to a problem that standby power consumption of the terminal is large.